Under The Night Sky
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: one-shot Max goes out in the middle of the night and encounters Emily in some place. Then she says that she was just thinking... Or is she? MaxEmily Pure Fluff! And some kind of sappiness... ;;


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Under The Night Sky  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max tossed and turned in his bed, trying desperately to go to sleep.... But to no avail. He sighed and sat up,  
  
He hadn't changed over the years except for his hair that became more spikey and his body was much more muscular. He was staying in America for another tournament and tomorrow, they're gonna go to the PPB facility to visit the All Starz and Max's mom.... and Emily....  
  
He sighed once more, 'Emily....'  
  
He shook his head and went out of bed. He dressed himself up then took his jacket. He passed by a snoring Tyson, whom he was sharing a room with for the moment, and went out of the door. He walked down the halls, entered an elevator, and went outside the hotel.  
  
It was in the middle of the night.... 3:30 to be exact and almost everyone was already in their beds sleeping peacefully. There were a few cars on the streets and many lights were on,  
  
He smiled to himself and walked on. The place always catches Max's interest even after how many times he sees it. It was all so beautiful.... But not as beautiful as -  
  
"Emily?" Max stopped walking upon seeing an orange-haired girl with big round spectacles in the middle of a wide, long, stiff but hanging bridge.  
  
Emily jumped, startled. She swiftly turned around and saw a blue-eyed angel at one side of the bridge.  
  
Max grinned, and walked his way towards the middle of the bridge, stopping once in a while to get the view around him.  
  
It wasn't bad.... Actually, it was magnificent! There were some waterfalls rushing down to a long and wide river. And on the other side of the bridge was a very big but tall mountain and there were trees and flowers everywhere.  
  
"Max? What are you doing here?" Emily smiled weakly,  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. A girl should never be outside at this time of the night!" Max smiled,  
  
"Well.... um.... just taking a rest from all those work...." Emily blushed,  
  
"Oh really?" Max raised his eyebrows, "And do you think staying up late and going out is rest?"  
  
"Max! Stop playing with me!" Emily laughed yet her blush darkened,  
  
Max laughed along, "Alright! Alright! But tell me.... What are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
  
"Um.... thinking...." 'and sulking....'  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Oh.... stuff...." Emily looked down at the river,  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Max couldnt help it.... He was really curious,  
  
"Nothing...." That was said quickly.... Too quickly for Max's taste,  
  
"Really.... Emily! Tell me what's wrong! You're a bad liar and you're scaring me!" Max sighed, looking directly at the girl beside him,  
  
Emily sighed, furrowing her eyebrows. A small tear made it's way down her cheek as she hastily wiped it away.  
  
"Emily?" Max looked at her worriedly, as he put a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder.  
  
"Max.... I'm.... Im...." More tears flowed as she cried in her hands. Whole body shaking slightly,  
  
"What? Come on, Emily.... You can tell me...." Max arms found it's way to her waist and shoulders in a ~friendly~ hug,  
  
As much as Emily wanted to be in his arms.... She shook his head and wiped her tears away. She slowly backed out of the embrace and took a few several steps backwards. Max just looked at her,  
  
"Max.... It's just that.... erm.... I know that you'll hate me afterwards but.... I just wanted to tell you... err...." Emily blushed as she fought to say the words that has been plaguing her mind for the whole two months,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look! You can shout at me after I say these words but.... I.... I'm.... err... I'm pregnant!" Emily sighed, looking at the river, not daring to meet the blue-eyed angel's eyes.  
  
Max's heart sank.... He loved Emily.... But he hasn't told her yet and neither did she if she did love him. And now she's pregnant? With another man's child? He shook his head. There's no way changing it anyway....  
  
He tried to smile and tried to stop his voice from cracking.  
  
"Is that it? Well, why should I be mad-" And the next that happened was the last thing he expected,  
  
"With your child...." Emily's voice was cracking, he noticed,  
  
"Wha-?" His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as Emily continued speaking,  
  
"It's alright with me if you don't want to care for this child, I completely understand. I just want you to know that it's been nice being your friend.... And that I love you.... Well, goodbye, Max...." Emily wiped her tears as she walked to the other side of the bridge and into the mountain, leaving a very baffled Max Tate behind.  
  
It took a while to get Max register all the past events the happened.... Well, Emily was here. Telling him she's pregnant.... With another man's child.... Then leaving - Wait! Leaving?  
  
"Emily! Wait!" He tried calling, but Emily, though she heard, wouldn't stop. She didn't want to break down in front of the man she love more than anything else.... even her life.  
  
"Emily!!" Max ran for it. He would not let this moment pass by just like that.... never....  
  
Once he was already by her side.... Emily didn't turn at all, she just walked faster. Wincing as a gentle hand made it's way to her shoulder and swiftly turned her around to face him.  
  
"Emily...." Max frowned, as Emily did nothing but tilt her head to the side, not wanting to look at his eyes.  
  
If words wouldn't work then force would have to. Well, not exactly force, but it will have to do.... He brushed his lips over Emily's cold ones,  
  
Emily's first reaction was.... SHOCK! Yet she didn't respond.... no.... she was too ashamed and surprised to even move!  
  
At the end of their kiss, Max securely kept Emily close to his heart. He didn't want to let go.... no....  
  
"Look, Emily! I want to care for this child.... It's just that I was shocked, that's all.... And I don't want any goodbyes! I.... I love you, Emily! I've always have and always will...." He whispered,  
  
It helps a lot when you let something off your shoulders once in a while. And what Max said.... really helped both of them.  
  
"Max.... you don't have to do this just because of the child. If you really don't want to, all you have to do is just say it and It'll be all -" She was still in shock as she spoke,  
  
"No, Emily! It's not that.... I've.... I've been loving you for almost two years!" Max cried, hugging the girl tighter,  
  
"Max.... I love you, too." Emily whispered, as the tears flowed once more,  
  
"Ssh.... Don't worry, Emily."  
  
After Emily stopped crying, the two were back on the bridge talking. But Max's arm was was over Emily's shoulder as Emily leaned on his chest,  
  
"So, how long have you been pregnant?" Max asked,  
  
"Two months...."  
  
"Um.... tell me.... How, exactly, did I get you pregnant?" Max sweat dropped, confusion evident in his eyes.  
  
"Well.... It maybe because we spend time together too much or because -" she blushed a deep red, "that 'incident' that happened at the hotel...."  
  
Max blushed harder as the memory replayed in his mind. The BladeBreakers and All Starz all celebrated for the win of Tyson at the last Russian Tournament. Perhaps they were so drunk that Tyson actaully kissed Kai! And what shocked them the most was that Kai kissed back!! And then Max and Emily suddenly disappeared all of a sudden.... (Use your imagination, you perverts!)  
  
"Oh...." Suddenly, a thought struck in his mind, "Hey, wait a minute! You say you're pregnant and then you're out here in the cold night staying up late?!"  
  
Emily blushed,  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Well, you should be home resting!"  
  
"Nah.... I wanna stay with you!" Emily purred, while Max laughed,  
  
"If you say so, Ms. Tate!" Max lifted Emily up, much to her protest,  
  
"Aww! Put me down, Max!" Max only laughed harder,  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Emily sighed,  
  
"Thanks, Max...." she whispered  
  
Max looked at her and smiled warmly,  
  
"No prob.... I love you, Emily...."  
  
Emily smiled back,  
  
"I love you too, Max.... I love you more than life...."  
  
And there they kissed once more, under the twinkle of the stars and under the night sky. Right on Meteor Falls and Longing Bridge.  
  
= The next morning at the PPB facility =  
  
"You know, Michael.... I've noticed Max and Emily stealing glances at each other all morning...." Judy wondered out loud,  
  
Michael laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Dr. Judy! They're just in love!"  
  
Judy almost fell out of her seat as Max and Emily took one last passionate kiss....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I might make a sequel for this if many reviews and wants me to! Well, see ya! ^-^ 


End file.
